


Little Owl

by VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)



Series: OTPtober BokuAka [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Akaashi Keiji is a Tease, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Comedy, Dorks in Love, Flirting, I Tried, Kuroo Tetsurou is Done, M/M, Nicknames, OTPtober, Pet Names, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker
Summary: They were gathered in a study group, but Kuroo could no longer bear to hear the lovely nicknames.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: OTPtober BokuAka [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948207
Kudos: 57





	Little Owl

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Corujinha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103486) by [VampireWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker). 



> OTPtober day 19: pet names (so I understood that it was nicknames)

“What is it, my kitty? Bokuto asked, looking at the brunette with the brightest eyes he knew. “Did something happen?”

“Nothing, Bokuto-san, I just can't stop enjoying your beauty.” After saying that, Akaashi sighed. How he loved that man.

They were at Kuroo's house, studying for the vestibulars that would come in the next months, sitting at the table and had several books of various subjects spread all over it, not that any of them cared since they were reviewing all the subjects they could.

“Bro, if you're going to flirt, not in front of me, please,” Tetsurou begged. He saw Kenma through the corner of his eye, he didn't seem to care while he was touching his cell phone, Kuroo was sure he was playing. “And Kenma, it's for studying, not playing.”

“Ten minutes.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes, he wanted to keep the peace at that study desk and he was not succeeding. On one side, his romantic interest was there playing on the phone and, on the other, a couple of lovebirds.

“What is it, my sweet? Do you want help with this question?” Akaashi approached his boyfriend, observing what the exercise was and he started to explain it to him.

Tetsurou swore that if the next time one of them opened his mouth and spoke a nickname, he would kill himself with grief.

“Aaaah, now I understand! Thank you, Akaashii, my little owl!”

He spoke too soon. Kuroo soon put his hands in his hair, squeezing and grunting, he couldn't stand to see those two being so sweet to each other anymore. Kuroo promised, for the second time, that if there was one more in the diminutive, he would end his life.

“That's it, my little bunny.”

That was it, Kuroo was sick of it. He counted up to three while he thought about how to explain to them that this was a study group and not a place to flirt — if Kuroo could call that flirting. As he reflected, he realized that he was jealous, Kuroo just wanted to be able to do the same with Kozume.

“Bokuto and Akaashi, this is a  _ study _ group, it's not allowed to exchange cute nicknames with each other,” Tetsurou started to talk, trying not to seem thick. “So I wanted to beg you  _ not _ to do this in front of me, please.”

“What is it, Kuroo? Did the cat eat your tongue?” Koutarou questioned, a dirty smile filled his lips. “Oh no, I forgot, you don't have a cat to eat it.”

As if it was the best joke he had ever heard in his life, Bokuto laughed as if there was no tomorrow. Akaashi contained the laughter, he was embarrassed by the ear pulling he received and he would control himself not to repeat it, however Akaashi had to admit that the face Tetsurou made was the best: he opened and closed his mouth, incredulous.

“If you need a cat, I know where to get it,” Keiji provoked, listening to his boyfriend's loudest laugh. He smiled, he was proud to have done something that was considered funny.

Everyone's eyes fell on Kenma who just watched the discord that that afternoon of studies had become.

“Meow meow,” Kenma joked. The truth was that he was crazy to see what Kuroo reaction he would have.

The satisfaction in Bokuto, Akaashi and Kenma's eyes appeared as soon as Tetsurou began to stutter incomprehensible words, wondering how it was possible that his kitten could have spoken here in such a cute way.

“I think we broke him, my baby,” Bokuto whispered, he passed his arm over his shoulders, approaching him.

“Don't worry, my love, he'll be fine,” Akaashi assured, leaning his head on his shoulder. “If not, he wouldn't be Nekoma's captain, my great owl.”

On the other side of the table, Kozume looked at the couple with a certain disgust, but he was happy that somehow he had finally broken Kuroo Tetsurou, his eternal crush. Smiling, Kenma tried to talk to Tetsurou and bring up the subject with the lovebirds, in order to return to their studies in that instant before something worse happened to any of them.


End file.
